Will you play the game?
by Whistlepig71
Summary: Characters from Naruto, Bleach, and FMA are forced to kill eachother on an island in a twisted game. Character death. Same story as Can you play the game? Better summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N Though I would try this new story. It's basically a battle royal type story with characters from Naruto, FMA, and Bleach. Why those three? I have the most ideas with them. It's a Naruto/FMA/Bleach cross over, so I put it in the Naruto/FMA cross over section and the Naruto/Bleach crossover section. The characters are the konahoa 9, Gai's team, Garas team, Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Orihime, Ishada, Edward, Alphonse, Hawkeye, Mustang, and Scar. If you don't know what battle royal is, it is basically a group of kids forced on an island and they have to kill each other or face death. The story will switch between different people as they do major actions. Oh, and one last thing, the game is played untill one is left, so expect a lot of character death. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can very clearly remember what happened. Scar was chasing Al and I through a warehouse in the north. Suddenly, when he clapped his left hand on the wall, an eye looking portal opened up and I...we all blacked out. When I woke, I saw I was in a field, surrounded by lights. Looking around, I saw Al next to me, looking confused. Scar was fifteen feet away, still out, and then I looked in the other direction as saw...Mustang? What was he doing here, with...Lt. Hawkeye? What is going on, There has to be a logical reason for this. Deciding to see if anyone was with us, I looked around. Near me was a teenager dressed in a black...robe? Yeah, I'd call it a robe. Anyway, I saw he had strikingly bright orange hair, and a giant sword strapped to his waist. Around him, was a black haired girl that also wore the robe thing. Next to her was a normal looking girl with hair clips in her red hair. Sitting up next to her was a giant tan guy with super long hair, who seemed to be doing the same thing as me. Next to him was another conscious teen who also had black hair, glasses, and a really strange white,tunicish outfit. "That group is certainly dressed odd," I thought as I sweat dropped. Looking around once again, I noticed a rather large group of people that were also dressed oddly. The first one I noticed was a rather large brown haired boy wearing a headband. Sitting next to him, and conscious, was a teen wearing a green vest that had his hair tied up in a pineapple. He looked at me and gave me the same up and down I did to him. His eyes stopped on my right arm. "That will take some explaining," I thought, sweat dropping. Laying next to pineapple, were to girls, one dressed in pink with pink hair, the other blonde dressed in purple. They were all wearing a metal plate on their body with the same strange symbol on it. Next to them was a teen in a grey hoodie with a small white dog, a teen in a white coat with a VERY high collar and sunglasses, and a conscious teen wearing a blue shirt with a fan on the back, glaring at me when he saw me looking. "What did I do to you?" I thought as I glared daggers. He just made "chya" sound and continued to look around. Next to them was a boy in, again, a bright orange, outfit thing with very bright blonde hair. Farther away was a girl in a pale grey hoody with dark lavender hair, looking around. The odd thing about her was that she didn't have normal eyes. Her eye was completely white. "Is she blind? No, she is looking around," I thought as she turned and saw me staring and turned bright red. "Kay..." I though as I sweat dropped. Near the strange eye girl was I girl in a button up punk tank top with her hair in two buns. Next to her was a boy with long brown hair with a leather contraption on his head. A couple of feet away was...a green jumpsuit wearing, bug eye, orange leg warmer toting, bowel cut teen looking around dazed. I tried hard to surprises my laughter, with out much success.

"Brother," Al warned as he saw what I was looking at, but I could he he was holding back laughter to. Farther away was a group of three, a blonde haired girl with a huge fan, a face painted brown haired kid with what looked like another person tied to his back, and a wicked looking teen with a strange symbol on his head and a giant gouge on his back. They were all wearing a metal plate with the same symbol, except for the last three, whose symbol was different.

"Greetings," an instantly recognizable voice said.

I slowly turned around in terror. "Truth? Here? Why?" I said, addressing the being.

"Oh, I'll explain, just wait one more minute for the rest to wake up," It said with that horrible smile. It looked around, noticing that everybody was now up, thanks to my screaming. "Greetings everybody, I..." He was interrupted as many people started speaking.

"What the...? Where are we?" The blond orange teen said.

"What gives you the right to kidnap us?" the dog teen yelled.

"I was busy doing things!" the orange haired tall teen said.

"That's your reaction!" white tunic asked.

"Shut up Ishida," the loud orange haired kid said.

"Ahem, as I was saying, I brought you all here for a reason. You see, you three groups all occupy different worlds, all in different times with different governments and different forms of defense. You see, I was bored, ever so bored and decided, why not have the strongest group of warriors from each world, force them to fight it out, and give the last one alive whatever they want, wether it be power, respect, their body's,(at this, I shivered in fear and disgust), or whatever else you want," the being said.

"What if we refuse to play your demented game," Collar and glasses said.

"Hehehe, Hahahaha! It's very simple. If you don't play, then I'll kill you," the being laughed.

"Well, I refuse to play, right Akumaru?" Dog boy said as his dog, Akumaru, barked in response.

"Oh to bad, little Kiba. I could have given you the power to trample the rest in your way to become the thing you desired most: to make your clan proud of you. Oh well, good bye," It said as he snapped his fingers as Kiba was suddenly engulfed in blue flames, burning him and Akumaru to a pile of bones in less than a second. Everyone was to stunned to respond.

"Kiba..." The orange blonde said.

"All you have to do is play the game. To make sure you don't run away or go where your not supposed to, I have injected a nano-bot into your blood stream that can explode on my command. Now a bit about our location. You see, I have created this world. It is a 20 mile by 10 mile island surrounded by water. The only land on this world is this island. All the water is fresh water, and don't try to escape by water. If you go 10 miles out...BOOM," Truth said with a what looked like a smile.

"He's sadistic. I'm going to die here, and I'll never get Al's and my body's back. But what if I play? I mean these people are total strangers right? No remorse? Wait, what? I could never kill anyone in cold blood. I will not kill anybody," I thought as I looked over at Al, only to find out he thought the same thing. "Al and I can do this. We will find a way out of this hell," I thought.

"Now to make it fair, I'll provide each of you with a map, a compass, and I'll place lighters in random bags. If you want any weapons, I'll give you a bag with a random weapon in it. Every fifteen minutes, I'll let one person leave this area. Any questions?" Truth said with another smile like thing. Everyone was too stunned to answer.

"Good. First up is...Sasuke Uchia. Wood you like a weapon?" Truth asked as he handed the teen in blue that glared at me, Sasuke, a compass and a map.

"Yes," he said blankly. Truth handed him a bag. He took it and left the clearing.

"Feel free to intermingle. At least know the name of the people your killing," Truth said with, again, that sadistic smile. Immediately, I want to Hawkeye and Mustang.

"Will you play Full Metal?" Mustang scowled.

"Of course not. There has to be some way out of this other than that," I replied, glaring Mustang.

"Good. We should try to see how strong everybody else is, see what they use to defend or attack..."

"Colonel Mustang, goodbye," Truth said as he handed him a weapon bag with a map and compass.

"Don't I get a choice on the weapon?" He smiled.

"Nope. Changed the rules. Everyone takes one. Bye," Truth grinned.

I looked at Hawkeye. She looked worried. I thought it would be better to not say anything. I walked over to Alphonse. "If he calls us at separate times, wait for me..." I pulled out my map. "Here," I said as I pointed to a mountain on the island.

"Okay, brother," Al said. He sounded worried.

"Al, don't be worried. You, well, it would be really hard for you to die," I said trying to comfort him. He looked at me and nodded.

"Chad," Truth called out as the big tan guy with orange hair went over and grabbed his bag and walked away. I do not want to meet him out there. Actually, I wonder who is playing the game. Not everybody will play right? I mean, if we're the best from our universes, that must mean that we are strong, and sometimes strong people are moral. Who am I kidding? Strong people will kill everybody. I'm going to die. I'll never be able to get...

"Hey, you okay?" Pineapple hair said, walking over to me.

"Uh, yeah..." I said, not knowing his name.

"It's Shikamaru Nara. And you are..."

"Ed. Edward Elric. State alchemist code name Full Metal Alchemist," I said in response.

"Alchemy?" Shikamaru said questioningly.

"Shikamaru Nara," Truth called out.

"Shinagami calling, eh?" Shikamaru said. I noticed that the two people in black robes gave strange looks at each other. I walked over to them as Shikamaru walked out of the clearing.

"What do you know about Shinagami? More specifically, what are they?" I asked, a little bluntly.

"You...don't know? What religion is in your homeland?" The shorter lavender hair one said.

"Well, we all believe in one god (Even the Ishvalens) but the closest thing to a real god is our, uh, caretaker," I said as I jerked my thumb over my shoulder.

"It seems he has the power to create worlds. Perhaps it is the next step after the soul society, as if our physical and mental matter becomes part of him, allowing him to create places like this. Is that your lands ability? To create things?" Lavender asked.

"Tenten," Truth called out. The girl with her hair in buns walked forward. I turned back to Lavender.

"My brother," I pointed to Al. "And I can perform alchemy. Alchemy in a nut shell, is the art of rearranging the structure of atoms in order to make different structures and such," I said, assuming they didn't know what it was.

"Interesting. Ichigo's," She said addressing the tall orange haired teen. "And I's abilities are similar to each other. We are both Shinagami that have mastered swordsmanship," Lavender said.

"Okay, what are Shinagami?" I asked.

"Soul reapers. We are made of reitsu, a particle of soul energy. We can use kido, or spirit spells, that allow us to fight hollows. Hollows are the soul of people that are still attached to the earth for to long and lose all human part about them," Lavender said. What she said didn't make scientific sense, but given the information available, I had to accept it.

"Uh, thanks. That makes sense, in a way. Oh, and by the way, what is your name?" I asked.

"Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia said.

"Thank you for helping me out, Rukia," I said as I shook her hand and began to walk away.

"Choji," Truth called out, as the large teen with brown hair walked forward. I walked over to Al and sat as more names were called.

"Shino,"

"Lee,"

"Orihime,"

"Ino,"

"Scar," I glared as he walked away.

"Hinata,"

"Hawkeye," I nodded as she walked away.

"Neji,"

"Ishada,"

"Sakura,"

"Rukia,"

"Ichigo,"

"Alphonse,"

"Remember what I said Al. Don't die out there," I said, hoping he would be okay.

"Only two left, eh? I choose...Naruto," Truth said. The blonde in the orange walked forward, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the clearing.

"You know you'll play, right? Even if you don't think you will, the game will get to you. You be just as much a player as Scar. No bye," He said as he threw me a bag and disappeared into the air. I went and picked up the last bag. In it, was a lighter, a map, a compass, and a small knife. I set off in the direction Al went. And so the game begins.

*********************

Well, this is chapter one of this story. Oh, and for the times, in the Narutoverse, it is just after rock lee gets surgery, but before Sasuke leaves, and in bleach, it is after Ichigo gets his powers back. Tell me what you think of the story, and try to guess who will play the game and who won't. Until next chapter, goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N In this chapter, alliances will be made, people will die, and all hope is lost(for now). Pairings for this fic are up in the air. Because this is my second fic, I might not be able to make parings that are that good. Or good fighting scenes. Live and learn though. Oh, and check out my other story The strongest ninja:an alchemist. It is about an alchemist shinobi. Well, here is chapter 2.

****************

I ran through the woods, not caring about the noise I made. I had to go to Al's and mine meeting spot. After about fifteen minutes, I stopped and rested against a tree. I opened up the bag and checked the map. Right on course. I saw the weapon it gave me. A long knife, made out of a black stone. It reminded me of carbon. Wait, why don't I make Greed's ultimate shield to protect me? I'm surrounded by trees which are based on carbon. I slammed my hands together and then hit the tree I was resting on. It shriveled away, while a large sphere of carbon started to form. Doing these to several more trees, I gained about 50lbs of carbon. Then, doing alchemy again, made a carbon chest plate and gauntlets. After I put them on, I tried stabbing them, but they held. It wasn't truly like Greed's ultimate shield, but it could take some damage. While I was testing out how fast I could move in it, I heard a rustling sound in the brush next to me. I got into a fighting stance and transmutated a spear.

"Come out of the brush now. I will not kill you," I said in the most authoritative voice I could muster. A girl wearing a white jacket appeared out of the brush. She had dark purple hair and her eyes were completely white.

"H-h-hello. I-I don't w-w-want to fight," the girl said nervously.

"Hinata, right?" I asked, thinking I was right. She nodded. "I'm Ed," I said as I extended my left hand. She gave me a nervous smile as she shook it. "Look, I don't want to fight, and neither do you. If we stick together, I'm sure we can think of a way to beat this game. Is there anyone that you know wouldn't be playing the game? You know, safety in numbers," I asked, as I looked around.

"Oh, Naruto! He is the strongest genin ever! He would never play the game!" Hinata said ecstatically. The orange jumpsuit kid? He didn't seem strong.

"Okay. When we get my brother, we'll look for Naruto. After that, anybody else that doesn't want to play the game. Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded again.

"Okay. By the way, what weapon did you get?" I asked, remembering my own.

"I-I don't know," She said as she held up a revolver.

"You world doesn't have guns?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Is this thing a gun?" She guessed. I nodded and showed her how it worked and the physics behind it. She didn't look like she understood, but when I asked her what her world uses as attacks, she went on a rant about chakra and jutsu and kekia genkia and how her eyes can see 360 degrees and can zoom in on things and see through things. From what I could tell, chakra was just a mixture of proton and neutrons that when released through hand signs, performs a kind of alchemy, making a new substance. More or less. Once she was done, I told her about alchemy and how it works. She was surprised that alchemy existed. After we told each other our world's powers, we packed up and started our journey to Al's and my meeting spot.

*******************

I gave a small smile as I ran through the woods. This guy promised us power if we won. I would finally be able to kill my brother. I don't need that creep orichimaru. I can do this all by myself. Up ahead I saw the signs that somebody was just in the clearing I was passing by. I slowed down and saw up ahead, a large chunin lying on the ground. Too easy. "Hey, Choji!" I called out. The fat genin jumped up scared.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"It's me, Shikamaru. You're not playing are you?" I asked, using a simple jutsu to change what I look like.

"Oh, I'm glad it's you. Of course I'm not playing. Are you?" He said getting in a defensive stand.

"No, I'm not. C'mon, let's go look for other people that aren't playing. Safety in numbers, eh?" I said, holding my weapon behind my back.

"Yeah, let's go," He said as he picked up his bag. We set off into the woods. As soon as he let his guard down, I used me designated weapon, a small sword, to cut open his throat. He fell to the ground, already dead. I smiled as I wiped the blade clean. 22 left, then the Uchia clan we be restored.

*****************

I ran out of the clearing and found a small cave to hide in. I opened my bag to check the weapon they gave me. A demon wind shuriken. it's useless to me. The bugs inside of me alerted me to someone's presence near my location. I sent some tracking beetles after the person. I followed them after 5 minutes. I found my victim resting against a tree. Tenten, I believe was her name. I silently let a stream of fire ants and flesh eating beetles to surround her. I pulled out a kunia and appeared in front of her. She jumped and then relaxed when she saw it was another leaf shinobi. She still had that look of relief on her face when I threw the kunia. It was a bullseye. I checked to make sure she was dead, and then went to grab the kunia, when I heard thousands of birds start to call out. I turned around to late and couldn't stop Sasuke's chidori into my chest. He gave a small smile and pulled his hand out, killing me.

***************

"Oh Sasuke! Where are you?" I called out, realizing Ino pig was mimicking my call. "He wants to team up with me!" her and I called out. Suddenly Sasuke appeared out of the woods.

"I'll team up with you, and let you do whatever, if you help me win this game," He said as he dissapeared.

I looked at Ino and she looked at me and we both came to an understanding. The only way to Sasuke's heart was to kill others. They shook hands and made a silent oath. They would help each other get to Sasuke no matter what.

********************

I ran through the woods looking for my friends. I initially took of in the direction of Rukia, but I couldn't find her. While I was looking for her, a green blur passed in front of me, followed by, none other than, Chad. The green blur stopped when he realized that Chad had stopped. The kid had a bowel cut with perfectly round eyes. And to top it off, he was wearing an all green jumpsuit.

"Hey Ichigo. I found this kid when I was looking for you. His name is Rock Lee and he is a fighting master. Oh, and he's really fast," Chad said. That was the most I ever heard him say.

"So neither of you are playing, eh? Well, come on, let's go find Rukia," I said as I took of, assuming they would follow me.

****************

I ran into the woods, going to brother's and mine meeting spot. Because of my current body being very noisy, I went slowly. Once I was about fifteen minutes there, I literally stumbled across a person. He was lying on the ground sleeping. He was wearing a green vest and had his hair up in a pineapple shape. He barley stirred and just looked at me.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trip over you, are you okay?" I asked, concerned that I hurt him.

"No I'm fine. I assume your not playing, considering I'm not dead by now. Also, because you apologized sincerely, that means I can trust you not to kill me, and to help me out. What do you say, do you want to work together?" the ponytailed teen asked.

"Uh, sure. But I want to find my brother. He will know how to beat this. I know he will," I said, smiling. Well, not smiling, but still.

"If you say so. By the way, the name is Shikamaru," He said as he extended his hand.

"Alphonse," I said, taking his hand and shaking it. After that we set off.

*********************

I woke in the morning, with Hinata lying next to me. We were close to Alphonse and mine meeting spot. Hinata was up all night using her weird eye thing to look for Naruto. She didn't know that I secretly stayed up watching her to see if she would try to kill me while I was asleep. I don't think she could kill a fly. It seemed like it never crossed her face to betray me and further herself in the game. She didn't find Naruto, but we'll keep looking. I got up and started to pack up our supplies. Suddenly, Truth's voice appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Greetings Pawns. Beautiful day isn't it? It's a good day for killing your best friends, eh? Well anyway, there are only 22 left," I gulped, hoping Al wouldn't be called. "The oh so dearly departed are Shino the bug freak," Hinata gasped and started to cry. "Choji, the fat piggy, and Tenten, the weapon girl. All from the shinobi world. Come on Alchemist, Shinigami, try to catch up. It's no fun watching you when only one world dies. Until next time pawns, and remember, kill each other brutally," Truth called out as his voice disappeared. Hinata seemed very disturbed by this. She seemed to know who this Shino was but stayed silent as we left our camp.  
A/N Well, how is it? Do you like my alliances? Any characters you want to live? Or die? Let me know!


End file.
